villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Bryan Landry
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rameses (Prince of Egypt) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 01:11, May 23, 2012 What is a "Councilor"? ...And how did you become one so quickly? Moleman 9000'' 22:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I signed up to be a member of the Community Council Wiki when it was established. We test out new features that might be used on Wikia and give feedback. — Bryan Landry (talk) 22:55, June 3, 2012 (UTC) You can't make articles for songs. Put the lyrics in the articles of their villains. Moleman 9000'' 04:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) OK — Bryan Landry (talk) 04:40, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Plagiarism The issue isn't about whether the people from Zelda Wiki or any other site you plagiarize from is okay with using their words here. The issue is that this site is not okay with anyone using anyone else's words. All articles must be written in the creator's own words, or it will be flagged regardless of quality. Moleman 9000'' 03:58, June 10, 2012 (UTC) There are many pages on this wiki that use content from other wikis. Why aren't you flagging those? Secondly, you aren't an admin here. Don't act like you own the place. — Bryan Landry (talk) 09:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Disembodied brains Me and another admin decided that, despite it being an archetype, it does not hold enough value to be kept as a category. Many more categories have already been deleted, and many more are to be deleted. It's nothing personal, really. Just fighting category abuse and category creation going rampant. Have a nice day and happy editing! :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 19:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Wiki states that policies on individual wikis should be made with a consensus. No one other than the admins were consulted in these changes. What you and the other admins are doing is not only going against wikia policy but simply isn't fair. — Bryan Landry (talk) 20:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Bryan has a point, normally I put a Deletion Vote on the talkpage of a controversial category (unless it is obvious spam or redundant) - allowing users to vote on whether or not it is to be kept, Disembodied Brains are an actual Archetype in fiction and their deletion seems somewhat sad.. they are a type of villain Inferno Pendragon 20:18, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Further Discussion http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Inferno_Pendragon/Categories The following is a blog I created and would like as many people as possible to read and discuss on, I think this is something the community needs to talk on now and is no longer a simple "admins only" solution Inferno Pendragon 20:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Casey Anthony and "Innocent" Villains It is not illegal to say something that goes against a court decision. Millions of people online have stated Casey Anthony to be guilty as a fact. Your ill–advised complaint has resulted in one of my favorite articles I made being deleted. Apologize to Inferno Pendragon and just hope that he's able to retrieve the article. Moleman 9000'' 00:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC)